Lawfully
by GlitterBug19
Summary: Shuichi is pregnant and no one knows. Not even Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note (more of a ramble): I'm new with this so forgive me if this is terrible. I have been really ill for a long time now and am stuck in the house and very bored. Not being at school I also have a lot of creative energy to burn. Being in a lot I will have a lot of time to write so I will be able to update a lot (I'm thinking about once a week). Anyway on with the story.

I do not own any of these characters.

Lawfully Part One

"Well look at you" said the midwife rubbing some foul smelling disinfectant on her hands. Shuichi looked at the newly formed bump which seemed to have appeared over night. He was now 5 months pregnant and starting to show.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet" said Shuichi hopping on the examination table. Dr Yeisha smiled and adjusted her glasses "well honey it is going to be hard to hide soon". Laying her hands on his proceeding belly Shuichi shivered and pinched his nose. "You have to at least tell Yuki san"

"He won't care" Shuichi mumbled. "When I did this" he said gesturing to the bump "I thought this baby was gonna be mine and Yuki's baby but it is going to be my baby"

Shuichi adjusted his over sized t-shirt and headed towards NG luckily it was walking distance from the OBGYN. Dr Yeisha words echoed in his head as he walked along. Hard to hide soon, he knew she was right but no one had suspected anything yet. Not even Hiro, though he was getting suspicious about Shuichi's recent oversized wardrobe. If he asked Shuichi panned to say he was comfort eating to cure his pain of his and Yuki's most recent break up. That was his excuse even though Shuichi had never been overweight in his life.

Thinking of Hiro surfaced a whole new set of problems in his. Shuichi still had no where to live. He had been sleeping on Hiro's floor for the past month. Although Hiro spent most of his time at Ayaka's parents house (of course they welcomed him Hiro was the kind of guy whom any girls parents would be happy to see their daughter bring home) Shuichi still felt in the way it was only a studio apartment.

When Shuichi first found out the operation had worked he got so scared he considered leaving Japan completely and never return. Never to face Yuki's wrath, his parents disappointment and a life of single parenthood in the public eye. Ashamed as he was to admit it he also considered for a short while having an abortion. But after his baby's misty image on the small T.V screen in Dr Yeisha's office he knew he couldn't do it. He wanted the baby.

He wasn't going to leave Japan either fuck Eiri Yuki this was his home Yuki didn't own the city, he hated Japan anyway so if he didn't like it he could bugger off back to New York and to his precious Kitazawa.

There was another reason why Shuichi had not made his present situation public knowledge. And that was none other than Yuki's older sister Mika. Mika had sadly had a miscarriage two months ago and had taken it very badly. How would she feel if Shuichi announced that he was five months pregnant and his baby was perfectly healthy?

So Shuichi was going to have his baby and he was fine with that he just wondered if everyone else would be.

Authors ramble: Please tell me what you think. I'll make the next and following parts longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors ramble: Hi again! I know the first part wasn't great but that was just a bit of a taster. I just wanted to explain the story a bit (this chapter will provide some background). And as for the whole male pregnancy thing I know it is not technically possible (right now) but with all the advancements in this kind of technology (i.e. ovary freezing, artificial wombs) can a pregnant man really be that far behind. So please just accept it and enjoy the story.

I've made everyone a bit older. Shuichi: 27 yrs old and Yuki: 32 yrs old.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Part Two: Engagement

Shuichi sighed as he fished out Hiro's key from the depths of his khaki's pocket. Retrieving the item he unlocked the door.

"Honey I'm home!" he called even though he knew perfectly well that the apartment was empty. With it being Saturday Hiro in Kyoto and wouldn't be returning home until Tuesday when they had their first studio time in a month was booked.

With yet another graceless sigh Shuichi began picking up yesterdays discarded from the futon shaped torture device which he had been sleeping on for the past three months. On his way to laundry bin he passed Hiro's phone which flashing with an unheard message. Clicking the small button Hiro's disembodied voice filled the room:

"_Hey Shu! I must __have missed you. Where are you this early in the morning? Listen I need you to come to Kyoto…"_

Without letting the machine finish the recording Shuichi picked up the receiver and punched in Hiro's cell phone number his hand shaking.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean I need to come to Kyoto?!" Shuichi garbled

"Shu is that you?" even though Hiro would recognise his mad best friends voice anywhere "Where were you? I tried to call…"

"I was…uh…" now Shuichi had never been good at lying and particularly not to Hiro. He couldn't say it was music business since Hiro would know about it and Shuichi had currently no social live since walking out on a certain blonde novelist (cheating bastard).

"I had too…meet with my mom…for breakfast"

"Oh" Hiro was mildly suspicious but wrote it off to the fact that Shuichi's family was weird "Look I have an announcement. I asked Ayaka to marry me and she said yes!"

"Oh Hiro! That's wonderful!"

"I know, so I need you to come to Kyoto. Her parents are throwing us an engagement party, just close family and friends. I know you don't want to see Yuki-sans family but I want you there I need you there"

"But…"

"Please."

Shuichi mind flashed to all the times Hiro had been there for him and helped him.

"OK"

"Thank you! The parties on Monday"

"What about studio time."

"Tohma moved it to next week. He will be at the party too. With Mika and Ayaka being good friends and all"

"Oh"

"So do you want me to arrange a taxi to pick up or…"

"I'll manage."

"OK. Look I gotta go but speak too you soon yeah?"

"OK Bye."

"Bye!"

The line went dead. For several seconds Shuichi listened to the monetise sound of the dial tone. He reasoned that he would have to see Yuki's family eventually, Hell he worked with his brother-in-law. I'll be fine, he told himself. But the butterfly's holding a rave in his stomach didn't seem to be listening.

Meanwhile On answering machine across town:

"_You have two new messages._

_Message one: Hi! It's Leiko. Did you get my last message? Where have you been? Why aren't you calling me? Please call. Bye!_

_End Of message one_

_Message two: Eiri? It's Tohma. I need to know if you will be there on Monday. Ayaka really wants you to attend. You can bring Leiko…"_

With that Eiri slammed his index finger onto the erase button. Fucking Segauchi! Why did he have to bring up Leiko?

It was all he had read in tabloid papers for the past five months:_ 'Eiri Yuki leaves long time lover and Bad Luck vocalist Shuichi Shindou for Japans hottest supermodel Leiko Misaki!', 'Heart broken Shindou left in the dust!", "Eiri Yuki's twisted love triangle!" _

Even respected Japanese newspapers had deemed the scandal news worthy. It was everywhere. Which was why Eiri was now literally a prisoner in own home. At least the media jackals were not camping on his front lawn anymore. Eiri's lack of public appearances and Shuichi refusal to talk about the break up only fanned the flames of the high powered gossip machine that was the Japanese public. Eiri had heard it all. Shuichi was really a woman and had had a sex change operation and after Eiri found out he couldn't handle the betrayal and was sent screaming into the super models arms. Eiri was a sex addict. Drug addict. Alcoholic. Cult leader, that was good one.

Eiri sat up and stretched. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. He was also overwhelmingly lonely. The only contact he had was with Tohma, his sister and his agent (yes he had an agent now).

Despite all the rumours one fact remained he had slept with Leiko. He had been at a book launch in Nagasaki. Shuichi to join him for the week but had prior engagements this led to a fight and Yuki storming out.

The night of his book launch party. Eiri stayed in a corner of the crowded room and tried to drown his sorrows in a vat of sickly sweet champagne. His ever blurring vision caught sight of a tall blonde woman with long legs, big tits and probably a very small brain coming towards him. When she was standing directly in front of him, he recognised as the super model Leiko Misaki. Having a major celebrity at his book launch didn't surprise him. The publishers always made sure that there were a few A-listers on the guest list.

"You're Eiri Yuki!" She cried in annoying screeching via grating voice. She began to gush at him. Eiri's champagne tainted brain reasoned that the only way to shut her up was to kiss her which he did. Half an hour later they were up in his hotel suite and Eiri fucked the brainless supermodel on the $500 silk sheets.

He didn't particularly enjoy it (she made distracting noise's) and he had betrayed his long term lover back in Tokyo.

Leiko had stupidly told a 'gal pal' about her night with the famous author who had in turn told the press. That's what hurt the most though. Shuichi had to hear it from a fucking reporter. When he finally did return to Tokyo (two days late thanks to the scandal) he came back to find his house empty. Shuichi had left.

He tried calling Shuichi's cell which was always turned off. His parents house where he was told to go to Hell and then finally Hiro's place where he was told to get fucked (that's what got him into trouble in the first place).

Eiri needed to speak to Shuichi and he was pretty certain that Shuichi would be attending Ayaka and Hiro's engagement party in Kyoto.

Lighting a cigarette Eiri picked up the phone and speed dialled Tohma's office.

At 2:30 pm Shuichi was now officially and unfashionably late. He had a lunch date with Sakuma-san that afternoon.

Opening the door of the trendy bistro Shuichi spotted Sakuma at a table in the corner hiding behind dark shades.

Ryuichi was in Japan promoting his latest film and he and Shuichi had been having quite a few conversations via e-mail and phone, this was there first time meeting face to face in at least a year.

Sakuma-san looked virtually yummy to Shuichi. He was defiantly more toned and had a healthy looking tan. Shuichi suddenly felt very stupid and fat.

Shuichi joined Sakuma and they ordered Tea and cake and talked about business. Shuichi couldn't get over how different Sakuma seemed. More…grown up.

The conversation eventually turned round to personal lives.

"So…you're pregnant?" said Ryuichi matter of factly. If Shuichi Hadn't already swallowed his gulp of tea of defiantly have done a spit take,

"What!?...How did you?..."

Ryuichi smiled and traced round the rim of his tea cup with his index finger. "Lucky guess" he explained. Shuichi was at a loss for words. "You seemed to have gained a bit of weight but only on your stomach. I do know a thing or two about male pregnancies. How did you do it?" asked Ryuichi softly placing a hand on Shuichi's trembling fist.

Shuichi recounted the whole story for Ryuichi. Seven months ago Yuki and Shuichi had decided that they wanted to start a family. Shuichi didn't understand Yuki's change in attitude he just figured that Yuki had seen Mika pregnant and had become broody or something. They decided Shuichi should have a womb insemination. Shuichi was all too eager to comply he wanted a family with Yuki more than anything. The doctor warned the couple that it was very easy to lose the baby in the first stages. Yuki said he couldn't handle a miscarriage so they decided to hold off for a bit. While Yuki was in Nagasaki Shuichi went and got the highly dangerous (and highly expensive) operation done himself. Deciding not to tell Yuki until he was defiantly pregnant.

Sobbing Shuichi told Sakuma about picking up the phone one day and hearing a reporter ask about Yuki and Leiko Misaki. And having to no money find a place to live. His bank accounts were either in Yuki's name or the record companies (Shuichi wasn't to be trusted with money) he had no way of accessing any of them.

"So Yuki doesn't know?" asked Ryuichi sympathetically handing Shuichi a napkin.

"No. No one does. I can't tell him. I don't need too. There's none of his DNA in the baby the doctor used my sperm to fertilise the egg" Shuichi explained. Then started sobbing again about going to Kyoto and not wanting to see Yuki's family.

Ryuichi put his arms round his friend and hushed him. "I'll go to Kyoto with you and I'll hep you tell everyone"

Shuichi Looked up "you would do that for me Sakuma-san"

"How many times have I to tell you call me Ryuichi. And of course I will"

They hugged again. "Shuichi" Ryuichi beamed in his childish way. Shuichi looked up "You're having a baby!"

And for the first time in days Shuichi smiled.

AR: How was that? Things to look forward to in the next chapter: A little Shuichi/Ryuichi action. Until next time.

Leiko means arrogant in Japanese -


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Ramble: Hey! This is probably the last chapter this week. I haven't written for ages because of illness and now its all pouring out. I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting that many (ain't my self esteem great?) so thanks so much. I do have a vague idea where this plot is going (warning: going to be a sad ending). I have also set myself a challenge I am going to write three more Fic's on my favourite Anime/Manga's (which are Yami no matseui, Fake and Gundam wing) I am going to do this will I am stuck at home feeling horrible. I like dark, twisted and dramatic stuff (which is weird because I'm a happy person) so if you don't like don't read.

Part Three: One announcement, one party ruined

"I look fat" whined Shuichi staring into the full length mirror in the corner of the hotel room. He and Ryuichi had arrived in Kyoto the day before and had booked conjoined hotel rooms; they had also been out shopping for party clothes. Shuichi usual fancy clothes were a bit on the tight side at the best of times but now pregnant he felt like he would burst out of them like the incredible hulk or something.

Ryuichi had very kindly bought him one loose fitting black t-shirt with matching waistcoat (which was also roomy). And smart black dress trousers. The clothes made Shuichi look bigger but not pregnant at least.

Ryuichi walked out of the bathroom which connected their two rooms. Since Shuichi was dressed all in black Ryuichi had decided top do the contrast. He had chosen a white fitted tee, with a white overcoat and tight blue jeans and around his neck hung a crystal on a length of white ribbon.

Ryuichi stood behind Shuichi. They both now reflected in the mirror. They made a nice looking couple Shuichi thought but quickly pushed the idea away.

"I think the baby bumps rather sexy to be honest" smirked Ryuichi placing one hand on top Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi shivered. The hand made gentle circles around his naval. Ryuichi did this for several seconds before removing hand. "So, Hiro knows…"

"Yes I told him" replied Shuichi thinking back to the scene in the hotel bar yesterday:

Hiro had asked to meet him. Shuichi had arrived with Ryuichi toe. The two childhood friends sat at the bar and Hiro ordered a beer while Shuichi ordered an orange juice which encouraged Hiro to raise an eyebrow.

As they sipped their drinks Hiro informed of Yuki-sans arrival. Shuichi expected as much he would have to face at some point it wasn't as if they travelled in completely different social circles. He had been rehearsing how to ask Yuki for access to his account. He would need the money to buy an apartment.

"I had a talk with Tohma. He's really worried about Yuki-san, says he's been smoking and drinking non-stop"

"has he?" said Shuichi trying to sound passive

"Yes. And to be honest Shuichi I'm about you. I think you've gained a bit of weight. Your eating your pain"

"Hiro…I'm not fat"

"Shu"

With that Shuichi lifted his shirt to reveal his domed belly. Hiro gradually changed shape as he began to understand.

"When?...How?..."

"I did it five months ago before Eiri slept with that girl. Remember that medical facility I told you about?" with a silent nod from Hiro Shuichi continued "Well Yuki had arranged for a donated egg to fertilised by me and put in an artificial womb in my body. There were no guarantees that it would take but it did. It did"

"How are you going to tell Yuki that he's going to be a father?"

"Well he's not. It's nothing to do with him anymore. It's my child."

"Shuichi…doesn't Yuki have a claim on this child too?"

"He did. But not anymore." Silence.

Minutes passed and neither spoke. Until Hiro inquired " Is something going on between you and Ryuichi?"

"Your just filled with awkward questions today aren't you"

"No! Ryuichi's not even interested in me"

"Yeah right. He just accompanies you to Kyoto out of the goodness of his heart. Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!"

"Do you want to?"

"I…I don't know"

Shuichi over to the table at the far side of the bar where Ryuichi and Ayaka were having what looked like a very strained conversation. Perhaps it was in bad taste and had something to do with the brand new hormones raging through Shuichi body but he had never been hornier in his life and Ryuichi was looking mighty fine.

Ryuichi eyes lifted to meet Shuichi's and he smiled as if knowing what Shu was thinking.

It was déjà vu for Eiri. He stood in the corner of a room full of people watching everyone else have a good time. Wearing stylish black jeans and shirt with his favourite casual but sexy Armani over coat Eiri sipped a martini and try to look poseur. But failing miserably he decided to just survey. He could see the happy couple in the centre opening gifts. Hiro looking pleased and Ayaka looking surprisingly sexy in a short sapphire blue dress. When Eiri first arrived and offered his congratulations to the couple Hiro had given him a weird look. Now Hiro and Eiri had never exactly seen eye to eye but Hiro's look wasn't one of contempt more one of…pity. Before Eiri could contemplate this he was moved on so another guest could get through.

Over the other side of the room he could see Tohma (1) in a sharp Dolce and Gabbanna suit talking amicably to Ayaka's stone faced parents about something. Mika stood beside him in a slinky back dress. She nodded along with Tohma but her head was somewhere else.

Ever since she had lost the baby Mika had been very depressed. Although Eiri would never admit it he hated watching his sister suffer. She had nothing everyone knew that Tohma and Mika's marriage wasn't exactly authentic. Seeing Mika's heartbreak had made Eiri wary of continuing with Shuichi's transplant. When the doctor had told them there chances, Eiri knew he couldn't handle a miscarriage. So he asked Shuichi if he could have more time. Surprisingly Shuichi agreed Eiri had expected him to bawl and scream he knew how much Shuichi wanted a family. His family. And Eiri had wanted that too.

Not having very good experiences with his own family. Eiri liked the idea of creating a new one. Of creating something new. Pure and untainted. Perhaps he was doing it for the wrong reasons (his therapist certainly seemed to think so) but Eiri had wanted a baby.

Without any warning Shuichi entered the room. Eiri's heart skipped a beat as he prepared to walk over to him until he saw who was behind him. Sakuma what the hell was he doing here?

Ryuichi burst in with all the energy of a five year old and handed Hiro and Ayaka two bags filled with presents.

Eiri approached. Was Shuichi more bloated? Usually the singer opted for outfits that were a little more revealing.

Either way Shuichi seemed to have a glow about him.

Swallowing the last of martini Eiri walked over to the table. He felt the atmosphere change as Eiri approached the small crowd which head gathered around the table.

It took a minute for Shuichi (and a moment later Ryuichi) to spot him.

"Shuichi" Eiri breathed. Although he spoke in barely a whisper everyone was silent and turned towards him. After months of reading magazines and newspaper's there was the hot topic himself. Standing there looking annoyingly innocent.

It took all of Shuichi's will power not to go and slap him. But he managed an insincere smile as he said "Hello Eiri". Eiri noticeably winced as heard that name spoke on Shuichi's lips. For some reason he had never been keen on Shuichi using it. Shuichi knew this he was sure.

"Look…can I talk to you for a moment…" he enquired trying to ignore the people who were staring at him with looks of anger and or disgust, apart from Tohma who looked mildly curious, Mika who looked sad and Tatsuha who did not look interested who was instead checking out Ryuichi's ass.

Everyone (except Tatsuha) waited with baited breath for Shuichi's answer. And it came swift and clear. "No Eiri. You really can't." And to everyone's amazement (even Ryuichi's) Shuichi walked away.

With a little less enthusiasm than before the party continued.

The next hour was a medley of buffet food, speeches, toasts and liquor, liquor, liquor. Shuichi made sure he stayed on the opposite side of the room from Eiri; this seemed to be working rather well since none of the party guests seemed to wish to initiate a confrontation between the two. Everyone that is part from Ryuichi.

Ryuichi cleared his throat and stepped on the small stage where a hired DJ was playing easy listening music which abruptly stopped as soon as Ryuichi stepped on stage. People braced their selves for yet another 'heart-warming' toast.

Ryuichi his glass of cider and said: "everyone, I would like to congratulate Ayaka and Hiro, they make a wonderful couple I am sure they will have many wonderful years together" with a slight glint in his eye he continued "I would also like to take this opportunity to congratulate my dear friend Shuichi and his baby who is due in 4 month's!"

The room was sharply divided into two groups. The first filled with people who were mildly curious but really didn't give a dam and the second who out and out shocked by the announcement.

The only sound heard were the synchronised gasp of the second group and the sound of a door being forcefully slammed by none other than Eiri Yuki.

Out in the hall Eiri felt like he could finally breathe as he power walked along the marble floored passage clenching his fists. In his blind state of fury Eiri did not see the person walking towards him and had a full on collision with the smaller entity.

Luckily the person was someone he knew. Tohma's younger cousin Fujisaki.

"Yuki-san! What the…" squeaked Suguru trying to compose himself.

"Did you know that Shuichi was pregnant?" Eiri barked

"Well yes, Hiro-kun told me this morning…you didn't know?"

"No" wailed Eiri throwing himself on a conveniently placed gold painted red cushioned chair against the wall. Suguru watched Eiri put his head in his hands and writhe about as if in agony.

Setting down the gift he had brought Suguru lay a comforting hand on Eiri's shoulder. "It's not your fault he obviously wanted to keep this a secret from you"

Eiri nodded his head trying to keep the tears at bay, at least until he made it back to his family's house. Eiri didn't know what hurt worst the face that Shuichi kept his pregnancy from him or the fact that he could understand why.

So manybzzed through his head like wasps stinging constant fears and worries into his already fragile brain. Sure he would, scream, yell, curse and break things later but right now all he could do was sob against the comforting hand which had been offered to him.

"How could you do that?" Exploded Shucihi as soon as Ryuichi shut the hotel suite door. "You just announced to a room full of my friends not to mention my ex about my current situation!"

"I'm sorry but they needed to be told and you weren't going to do it anytime soon"

Ryuichi placed His hands of Shuichi's shoulders. "You have to calm down. This is not good for the baby"

"Like hell I will!" said Shuichi shrugging Ryuichi's hand off rather violently. To his amazement Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's shoulder's again tighter this time and planted a kiss on Shuichi's.

After a good minute he released Shuichi's shoulders and lips and proceeded to work his way down Shuichi's neck and unbuttoning the waistcoat.

Gasping a little Shuichi cried "Ryu, I can't not like this?"

"Why?" said Ryuichi rubbing his hands over Shuichi's widening chest "I never took you as timid"

"I'm not timid. I just can't with this." He said gesturing to his stomach. Ryuichi and stripped Shuichi of his waistcoat and shirt. "Beautiful" he breathed at the sight of Shuichi's bared flesh. He leaned and whispered in Shuichi's ear "I'm going run a bath" with a sly smile he walked towards the conjoined bathroom "Join me in fifth teen minutes?" he threw over his shoulder shutting the door.

Now Shuichi had two choices he could either leave the hotel room and head back to Tokyo or he could finally indulge in what his body ached for.

Fifth teen minutes later he entered the dimly lit bathroom. In the centre of the surprisingly spacious room there was a bath the size and breadth of a hot tub. The tub was filled to the brim with pearly white bubbles and around the edge there was at least ten little tea tree lights which provided the only light in the room.

To the left of the bath wearing nothing but a seductive smile was Ryuichi.

Shuichi let his eyes wonder over his once idols body. The tanned muscular flesh and the chestnut brown body hair clumped in perfect curls around the one piece of anatomy which made Shuichi's insides quake with lust. Shuichi couldn't help but compare his body to Yuki's. Sure Ryuichi was quite a bit smaller than Yuki but he was defiantly more toned, Yuki only worked out once a week. Yuki's body was pale and willowy. While Shuichi's curves were more definite and revined he was like a magnificent bronze statue.

Making the first move Ryuichi climbed in the tub. Letting out an over exaggerated moan of pleasure as his body hit the warm water. Feeling, for the first time in his life truly self conscious Shuichi relieved himself of his trousers and underwear and joined Ryuichi.

That night there was no actual penetration on either bodies but there was plenty of touching, kissing biting and sucking. All the while Shuichi's phone buzzed on in his trousers pocket which lat in a heap on the bathroom floor. The caller ID came up as 'Yuki'.

AR Please don't hate me for the lack of a sex scene. I just couldn't do it (I will try harder next time I promise). I would like to once again thank people for the wonderful reviews. I would like to say to the person who pointed out (in a nice way) about the name Leiko, I found it in a webpage dedicated to Japanese girls names and their meanings so I don't know if I am wrong I'm sorry. Things to look forward to next time: a confrontation between Yuki and Shuichi, Ryuichi's secret and Yuki's therapy session.

(1) Tohma and Yuki are you really surprised these guy's wear labels.

See Ya


	4. Chapter 4

AR: Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews (I would be lying if I said I wasn't doing snoopy dances).

Part Four: Decisions…Decisions…Decisions

Shuichi awoke to the feeling of a warm hand stroking his swollen abdomen and soft breath tickling his ear. "Mmm" he purred into the pillow.

Ryuichi his newly acquired lover's neck working his way down to his shoulder blades. "Shuichi" Ryuichi breathed "let me…" Shuichi quivered at last two softly spoken words. He could feel Ryuichi's erection pressing into the back of his thigh.

Shuichi turned to face his tormentor. Looking deep into his companions dark blue orbs Shuichi uttered "OK, but you have to be careful".

"Don't you trust me!" laughed Ryuichi kissing Shu deeply. Their bodies slid together, the excess sweat from their previous activities that evening, creating unbelievable stimulation.

Shuichi tried to push away the doubts and worries in his mind and try to focus on the pleasure. But was finding it exceedingly difficult. Until Ryuichi's head bent down.

As the warm mouth enveloped him. Everything but white hot carnal pleasure was erased from his mind. Much to his disappointment Ryuichi only gave his throbbing organ a few discreet licks. Then his face came back into view.

"I think your ready now" he said rasing his eyebrows. Swiftly rolling off Shuichi he reached for the bedside cabinet drawer. Shuichi whined at the loss of contact and pressure, he watched Ryuichi take out a bottle of KY (1) which was conveniently, if a little suspiciously, hidden in the drawer.

Shuichi knelt on the bed as Ryuichi struggled to pop open the lid. All his fears and worries came flooding back. What position would they use? They couldn't do face to face because Shuichi's stomach would get in the way. Would sex feel different? Not only was this encounter not with his usual partner but he was also carrying extra weight. Would he be terrible? Would Ryu be like Yuki and take complete control? Or would Shuichi be expected to perform?

When Ryuichi had finally won the battle with the cap he placed now open bottle on the nightstand and turned to look at his lover. Shuichi looked worried and confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked his arms encircling Shuichi's thin shoulders. He hoped Shuichi could go through with this, Ryuichi was so desperate.

"How are we gonna do this?" Shuichi whispered into Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryu couldn't help but laugh.

"You make it sound so technical" he laid a hand on Shuichi's cheek "This is love making we shouldn't have to think. Now…" He grabbed Shuichi right hand and guided it down to rest on his member "feel me" he breathed as Shuichi took initiative and began to stroke him slowly and shyly "no one's ever made me_ this_ hard" he whispered.

The phrase alone sent Shuichi spiralling. Inhibitions gone he pounced on Ryuichi and kissed him thoroughly. Using his tongue and lips to create a sensuous pattern to which Ryuichi could follow.

After several minutes Ryuichi broke the kiss. "Shu-chan"

"Yes" replied the boy who was now contending himself with sucking and biting the crook of Ryu's neck.

"You're squishing me a little". Shuichi blushed a flattering pale pink and removed his bulk from Ryuichi's slender form.

Smiling sweetly. Ryuichi gently turned his lovers so the he was spooning Shuichi "We'll do it this way"

Ryuichi once again kissed his way down Shuichi's spine lower and lower. "Wait" cried the red haired boy (2) "Don't we need the…" His sentence was cut short by the feeling of a broking tongue at the entrance of his body. Shuichi gasped as the warm tongue which was carefully rimming him slipped inside. Shuichi had heard of this kind of preparation but Yuki had deemed it disgusting. There was nothing disgusting about the warm gentle feeling Of Ryuichi's tongue allowing him to be gently opened. It wasn't like the normal finger which forced itself in rather haphazardly and often painfully.

All to quickly the sweet yet deviant transaction had come to a halt as Ryuichi. Grabbed the lube. From where he was Shuichi could hear Ryu groan as he applied the lube. It only then hit him that he was about to be fucked by his idol. Licking his lips he stilled himself as Ryuichi moved closer.

He felt the head then shaft enter his warm passage. He moaned as he was carefully and lovingly filled.

Ryuichi gasped at the feeling of the smaller male. He was hot and excrutiantly tight. Unsure of where to rest his hands so he could have some kind of support he grabbed Shuichi's hops.

He could barley wait to start thrusting so perhaps a little prematurely he pulled out and slammed back in again.

The quick stab of pain took Shuichi by surprise. He cried out. Ryuichi stilled himself until Shuichi leant back slightly and urged Ryuichi on.

Ryuichi was the first to climax. When he knew he couldn't hold in any longer he gripped Shuichi penis and began pumping. Until all of sudden his muscles tensed and relaxed causing an intense feeling made more punctual by the fluid realised into Shuichi's system. Shuichi wasn't far behind as he reached the most supreme physical pleasure he could ever hope to attain.

Ten minutes later, after Ryuichi had detached himself from his lovers body. The only proof of their conception was the ominous stain on the crisp white hotel sheets. Ryuichi and Shuichi lay in the afterglow holding one another. No words needed. Just a deep mutual understanding of one another.

1 week later…

"Look if you are not going to talk there is no point in you being here" said the irate therapist staring at her equally irate patient.

Yushiku Chiba was a woman in her early thirties with waist length blond hair which was tied in a lose ponytail with a black scarf. She had a selection of vintage Chanel suit's in an assortment of colours, today she had chosen her pink.

Despite her obviously bang-able (as Tatsuha would put it) appearance, Eiri actually like the woman. Unlike his previous therapists she didn't yack on and on about the Gestalt technique and when he could finally contribute something she wouldn't just drawl "and how do you feel about that?"

Eiri made himself more comfortable on the brown leather sofa he was seated on.

"I am pissed off!"

"Why" Yushiku prompted

"Because he didn't tell me! He…betrayed….me"

"That's an odd choice of words. Seeing as you were the one who cheated on him." Also unlike his previous therapists. Yushiku didn't take any of his crap.

Eiri sighed defeated. "I am also angry because part of me thinks he's right to shut me out"

"What do you mean?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I'm not as self involved as you think you know. What could I possibly contribute to a child's life. I'm stubborn, bad tempered and emotionally closed off"

"Not to mention an extreme inability to show affection to the people you care about" Yushiku added.

"You know you are not helping" he snapped.

Yushiku tucked a loose silvery blonde strand of hair behind her dainty ear. "Be that as it may but you do have some things to contribute"

"Like What?"

"Well…I'm sure you would have high standards of conduct"

Eiri smirked "Yeah, Shuichi couldn't discipline a child he's way too soft. And he wouldn't make the kid read, you have to introduce books when their young y'know it helps with development"

"Eiri…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you talk to Shuichi?"

"You don't think I've tried? He won't listen! I…" Yushiku held up one manicured finger cutting Eiri off mid rant.

"Go to his home. Seguachi- san gave you the address didn't he" with a silent nod form Eiri's direction she continued. "Talk to him. Don't scream, don't yell, and don't rant. Simply explain why you deserve a place in this child's life."

Eiri lay back on the couch. Staring out the window behind Dr Chiba. Watching Tokyo's vast skyline he contemplated what he'd just heard. The thought of confronting Shuichi again made him seriously consider upping his medication.

Dr Chiba hadn't seen Shuichi at that party. He had completely blanked him. Shuichi had never done that before. Not even when Yuki was at his cruellest and most manipulating. It meant only one thing. Eiri Yuki had no power over the brat anymore.

"Where are we?" asked Shuichi. As Ryuichi chauffeur pulled up to a generously sized house on the outskirts of Tokyo. Ryu just smiled and climbed out of the Cadillac pulling Shuichi with him.

Out on the gravel path Shuichi examined the house more closely. It was one of those houses which practically screamed happy suburban family life. There even a blue swing set and red sea saw on the spacious front lawn.

But why had Ryuichi brought him here? As far as Shuichi knew Ryu did not currently own a house in Japan. He stayed for extended lengths of time in ritzy hotel penthouses.

His mind bursting with a zillion questions Shu followed Ryuichi to the front door to which he had a key.

As soon as they stepped two small balls of energy (commonly known as children) ran towards Ryuichi with frequent cries of 'daddy'. As Ryuichi was being mauled Shuichi examined the two.

The tallest was a girl who looked about eight or nine. Clearly American she had long wavy strawberry blonde and big emerald green eyes. The boy was Japanese, he messy very small with black spiky but not meaning to be hair and round chocolate brown eyes. Shuichi would say he looked like a mini Suguru.

"Shu-Chan" said Ryuichi turning the two kids to face his companion "these are my babies. This is Sally she is eight and this is Ronin he is five"

"Do you have a baby in there?" asked Sally pointing to Shuichi's stomach. But she didn't wait for a reply as she and her brother bounded off to the other room.

"You have children?" a simple smile and nod was his answer. "Who is there mother?"

"They don't have one" came the reply "we adopted Sally and Ai gave birth to Ronin"

"Ai who's…" the answer walked into the hallway glaring at Ryuichi. It was a man about Ryuichi age with same colouring and eye's as Ronin but with none of the warmness.

"You are early" he barked in a Yuki-esque way.

"Shuichi meet my ex Ai"

"Who is he" said Ai surveying Shuichi with distaste. "and don't tell me that's yours" he enquired pointing, like Sally, to Shuichi's stomach.

"Perhaps I should go". Shuichi put his hand on the brass doorknob and walked outside.

The fresh air didn't make his head any clearer. Ryuichi had family, with a man. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

Ryuichi who had followed. Gently caressed Shu's hand and began to explain. The children were the result of a ten year relationship with Ai, a music journalist whom he had met on tour. While living in L.A they had adopted Sally, and later along came Ronin. Ryuichi had kept his relationship a secret because he didn't want the public to judge and he didn't want his children to be bombarded by the press. Ryuichi sadly spoke briefly of his and Ai's break-up and how Ai was trying to cut him off from his children.

"I pay for the house and their education. Ai doesn't even have a job anymore. He's trying to legally take away my rights to them"

"Why?" Shuichi interjected horrified

"Say's I'm a bad influence and their better off without me. He's just angry. I mean I can get shared custody of Sally but he's Ronin biological father. Bloods thicker than water"

"That's terrible"

"It's not fair" cried Ryuichi tears falling down his cheeks "I wanted Ronin just as much as him".

Shuichi could do nothing but hold Ryuichi as he sobbed into his chest.

Shuichi left Ryu at the house while he rode home with the chauffeur. Back to his new apartment.

Two days later. Shuichi stood in his lobby trying to lift boxes into his apartment. This proved a great difficulty with him having minimal flexibility.

"Hi" said a deep voice behind him. Shuichi turned to see a dishevelled Yuki, carrying a plant of all things.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Shuichi turned to face his former lover. "I'm kind of busy right now"

"Need some help?" Eiri asked putting down the plant.

"Not from you" Shuichi turned to go inside as Yuki grabbed his shoulder steadying him.

"I don't understand how you could do this…" Yuki began

"Me! I'm not the bastard here!"

"You lied to me!"

"I was going to tell you… but you fucked up"

"I made a mistake. But I do not deserve to be punished this way. This is my baby!" what was that thing the good doctor said about not yelling?

"I don't think so"

"We went to the clinic together. We searched for a donor _together. _If we were husband and wife this would be my baby. You can't cut me off!"

"I just need time to think OK" Shuichi yanked himself from Yuki's firm grasp. Before turning into his doorway he said; "Stop calling me I'll call you when I have reached a decision" with that he carefully shut the door.

His blood boiling Eiri picked up the plant and threw it on the ground so the white porcelain bowl which held it smashed into a million shards and the soil spread over the polished floor.

Unlocking his door with great difficulty because of the abundance of alcohol now running through his veins Eiri stepped into what he thought was his empty apartment. That is until he switched on the light.

"Jesus! Why do you always have to break in?"

Tohma was sitting on his couch with another man in his dimly lit sitting room. "If you gave me a key I wouldn't have to" Tohma his voice laced with obvious annoyance. Smoothing his creased shirt Tohma introduced the man next to him. "Eiri this is Nori Morioko. One of NG's finest lawyers"

"It's nice to meet you. Mow both of you; get the hell out" said Eiri opening the door"

"He's here for your benefit"

"I don't care! Out!"

"What if I told you that you had rights to this child" stammered Nori (clearly another one of Ng's spineless employee's).

Eiri sat on his easy chair opposite the two. "Talk" he glared at Nori.

Hands shaking Morioko-san shuffled in his brief case. "I took the liberty of looking over the papers from that clinic you and Shindou-san went to. Your name appears on most of the documents"

"So?"

Morioko-san smiled like a poker player who had an ace up his sleeve "You are what we would call in legal terms the intended parent. With my help you will be able to get shared custody"

"I don't want shared custody"

Tohma sighed "Oh Eiri-kun you are not trying to get out of it now are you?"

Eiri ignored the last statement and continued "I want soul custody. Shuichi can't raise a child, not in the kind of business he's in."

"That's ridiculous" cried Tohma

"Actually" Morioko-san said his voice surprisingly steady "We may have a case for that…"

Later that night. In a small deck chair in his equally small garden Shuichi gazed at the trickle of stars which had managed to seep their way through the all consuming clouds.

The main reason he had chosen this apartment was the garden. He'd never had a garden. Where he had grown up there was no room for gardens.

Yuki had thought Gardens a waste of time and the most Hiro had was two pathetic window boxes filled with depressingly limp daisies.

Pictures of Ronin, Sally and even Ai ran through his mind. Along with Ryuichi's sad eyes. Every child deserves a family

Shuichi knew what he now had to do.

End of Part four

AR: I am now exhausted. I hope you enjoy and the lemon wasn't too terrible. I also hope you don't mind how much dialogue there is.

(1)According to my gay best friend KY Jelly is the best brand of lubricant there is. So there you go you've learnt something

(2) Yeas I made Shuichi's hair red


	5. Chapter 5

AR: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. I am nearing the end of this one (I am thinking about two more chapters) I don't want to start any other fic's before I have completed this one.

Part Five: A new kind of partnership

It was around 9 pm in the evening and only NG's really dedicated employees were left within the multi-storey building.

One such employee was Nori Morioko. He sat opposite Tohma in the president's office.

Tohma looked weary as he loosened his turquoise patterned and ran a hand through his platinum locks.

"I swear I don't know what goes on in Eiri's head sometimes"

"So you don't want me to send the letter?" Nori timidly asked.

"No please do", Tohma examined the piece of paper which Morioko-san had given him to look over. It was a letter to Shuichi's (or more specifically Bad Luck's) lawyer outlining Eiri's plans for sole custody.

Handing the paper back to Nori, Tohma stood up. A dangerous glint in his eye he proclaimed "I want Shindou-san stripped of all parental rights". Nori gulped, but he knew, as all employees' in NG knew, that he would have to obey his Shacho's orders.

Eiri stood in his kitchen yawning and stirring a mug of coco. He was celebrating the fact that this was the first night in weeks in which he had gone to bed sober.

During his short lived childhood a warm cup of sweet artery clogging chocolate always guaranteed a peaceful nights sleep. Now as an adult one more ingredient was added which promised a very relaxing night. He took a small white pill from the box which nowadays was always conveniently on hand. He dropped the vicodin into the virgin drink and stirred until it disintegrated.

As Eiri walked the short distance from the kitchen to the bedroom (the newly enhanced beverage burning his fingertips) the front door buzzed.

Eiri was surprised. It was very rare that he got visitors during the week particularly at night time. Even door-to-door salesmen avoided his apartment.

His surprise turned into shock when he opened the door to reveal…Shuichi?

Shuichi stood in the doorway with a surprisingly friendly look on his face. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Yuki could do nothing but nod as he moved out the way to let his ex-lover into their ex-home.

In the sitting room, Shuichi removed his coat revealing a tight blue top which stretch over his large stomach. Without taking his eyes of the bump Eiri asked if Shuichi would like something to drink. It seemed inappropriate to offer Shuichi alcohol (something which Eiri always had a lot of) luckily Shuichi settled for a green tea.

Back in the kitchen. Eiri couldn't believe his current predicament. 'I cannot believe we are here swapping fucking pleasantries after all that's'. Taking the tea through Eiri thought 'What the hell could he want? Come on Shuichi dig the knife in quick and lets get it over with'.

Shuichi graciously accepted his tea and began sipping. His eyes drifting to Eiri who was standing over him staring. Realising this Eiri averted his eyes and lowered himself into the armchair opposite.

Now Eiri had never been good with small talk particularly not under pressure. Minutes passed before he asked: "how did your parents take it?" he had to admit he felt sorry for Mr and Mrs Shindou not only had they to deal with their sons very public 'coming out' and now this.

"Freaked to say the least. But mom was happy once she realised she would be a grandmother and…"

"Why are you here Shuichi?" Eiri interrupted unable to take it anymore.

Shuichi looked down and began fiddling with the handle of the cup. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. Lately. And you know your right. You absolutely deserve a place in this baby's life" Eiri eye's widened "Despite everything you've done it doesn't change the fact that we conceived of this baby together. You are her daddy."

"Her?"

"I was at the doctors the other day" Shuichi paused to go into his backpack and bring out a small square sheet of paper "This is her (1)" he said proffering the paper to Eiri. Eiri took it hands shaking and fingers brushing with Shuichi's. The paper was a sonogram photo. A black and white fuzzy picture of Shuichi's daughter. His…daughter.

Shuichi slurped the last of the tea and said "Look I should go but I've got another doctor appointment on Thursday you should be there. Keep the picture." Slipping his coat back on Shuichi gave Eiri one last shaky smile and left.

Still staring at the picture Eiri had barely registered Shuichi's exist.

In a slight daze he once again entered his kitchen and poured his now frozen coco down the sink. Watching the beige liquid slide down the pristine white sink Eiri smiled.

Cursing himself Eiri burst into the door which he could only hope contained Shuichi and the doctor.

By some rare stroke of luck it did. Shuichi, who was laying a bed like apparatus wearing a paper white gown and displaying his bare domed belly, a dark haired bespectacled woman stood over him; Eiri assumed this was Dr Yeisha, the Dr assigned by the specialist clinic to handle Shuichi's pregnancy.

"Nice of you to join us" beamed the woman.

Eiri ran a hand through his hair and racked his brain for a plausible excuse. None came. He finally answered "I slept in". Shuichi just smiled and shook his head; Dr Yeisha raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, adjusted her glasses and motioned Eiri to come closer.

Eiri went to the right side of the vertical Shuichi and with him watched the small screen. Examining the picture he wished he'd brought his glasses.

"Isn't she amazing" Shuichi exclaimed casually gripping Eiri. Eiri found himself squeezing the slim digits in return.

Eiri insisted on driving Shuichi home. And they ended up sharing a beverage at Shuichi's place.

"So what do you think of it" asked Shuichi obviously referring to the small living area which at the moment was inhabited solely by one two seater couch and about six packing boxes.

Eiri whom had earlier been given the grand tour simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's a bit small"

"Well there will only be two of us"

"And Ryuichi"

Eiri instantly regretted that comment. He had been so good so far at keeping his tongue sheaved why did he have to ruin it now?

"Yuki am not gonna talk to you about Ryuichi Ok, its private"

"Fine. I should go"

"Don't be like that" Shuichi barked

"Like what? I have to go! I have a life to you know"

"What you got a hot date or something?"

"Not that It's any of your business but I am meeting someone for a drink" He was of course technically lying. Mika was coming round later for her weekly nag. A part of Eiri felt bad about lying to his pregnant ex but the look on Shuichi's face was more than enough to make up for that.

Eiri got of the packing crate he had been sitting on and headed for the door. Desperate to get back at him Shuichi acted purely on impulse and leapt forward (surprisingly agile for a pregnant person). Shuichi lips were soon attached to Eiri's and seconds later Eiri was fully participating in the kiss.

Eiri felt (among other things) Shuichi's hand running down the front of his shirt all the way down to his fly button which Shuichi began to undo…

Breaking the kiss Eiri breathed in an uncharacteristic shaky voice "Shu, what are you doing?"

"Undressing you" came the steady reply as Shuichi pulled down his zipper a smirk forming on his kissed bruised lips.

Shuichi leaned close and whispered "I'm sure you remember where the bedroom is…" without any further words Shuichi pushed Eiri in the direction of the bedroom.

Finally reaching their destination Shuichi pushed Eiri on the dove grey comforter. Straddling his wais Shuichi leaned down kissing and nibbling at the blonde mans cologne scented neck.

During his actions Shuichi did take time to ponder what he was doing part of him it was a bad idea and that he would he would regret it later an other less vulnerable part wanted to show Yuki that he couldn't pushed around anymore.

Relieving Eiri of his shirt. He knew which part had won.

"Shuichi" Eiri spoke stroking the younger mans hair almost tenderly. Shuichi reeled back. He didn't want tenderness. Tenderness would complicate things, make him needy and scared.

Knocking Eiri's had out the way he finally pulled Eiri's trousers along with the black silk boxers. With an evil glint in his eye, Shuichi ignored Eiri's straining erection. And shifted himself beside Eiri on the bed.

Eiri sighed when he felt Shuichi's playful hands begin rub and knead the flesh on his shoulder. He relaxed when his partner began to trail kisses down his spine creating a delicious tingling sensation.

Eiri closed his eyes in contentment until he felt…Holy Shit! Shuichi tongue to glide its way down his crevice. Without any noticeable hesitation Shuichi sipped his tongue causing Eiri to bite his lip to keep from squealing.

After several minutes of the sinful licking. Shuichi's tongue abruptly left the area and he slid back up his lover's body. With no warning he was back straddling Eiri's waist. Leaning over the shocked man he went into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of massage oil.

Eiri's eyes widened. For the first time in all their years together Eiri wondered if Shuichi meant to fuck _him._ He was sure the experience although highly pleasurable would feel wrong, the power balance would be all off. Being the pitcher (so to speak) meant like always Eiri was in control.

Luckily (for Eiri) Shuichi began to coat Eiri's dick with the oil. Finally allowing himself to feel pure pleasure Eiri took of Shuichi T-shirt. Taking the smaller boy into his arms he began to kiss Shuichi chest all the way down the bump which he pressed his head against.

Looking down at Eiri, Shuichi began to sob.

"Yuki I can't" he said climbing off the bed needing to distance himself not only from Eiri but the whole situation. "I'm sorry" he cried.

"It's Ok" said Yuki kneeling naked on the bed unsure of what to do.

Reality had set in. Both men were embarrassed. Shuichi for allowing his desire for revenge to take over and Eiri for not dealing with his emotions and letting sex be his safety net as always.

Shuichi fumbled for his T-shirt and quickly putting it back on again. Taking the hint Eiri began redress.

Out in the hall the two finally faced each other. "That was…" Shuichi started

"Stupid" finished Eiri. Shuichi nodded his head bent. Letting a ghost of a smile float across his face. Picking up Shuichi's chin he looked into the violet eyes and whispered "Forget it. Get some sleep" giving Shuichi the briefest of kisses, theirs lips barley meting he turned and left the apartment.

Left alone Shuichi knelt on the floor and cried.

The next day Mika Seguachi stepped out of her car and took off her Chanel sun shades. Examining herself in the cars side mirror she made sure her lipstick wasn't smudged before she walked up the driveway towards her brother's house.

Not bothering to knock she opened the door. "Eiri!" she called. Her brothers muffled voice answered from down the hall "Be out in a minute. Wait in the living room!"

Mika's keen sense of hearing worked out that her brothers voice was coming from the guest room. She wondered why the hell Eiri would be in there. The antisocial prick that he was Eiri never had any guests (except perhaps Tatsuha after much pestering) and Eiri hardly did his own cleaning so why?

Unable to contain her curiosity any further Mika silently walked (very difficult in stiletto heels) towards the room.

Opening the door nothing could of prepared her for the sight she saw. Her brother was standing on a step ladder hanging a sun and moon mobile. Tearing her eyes from this bizarre scene she looked at the rest of the room.

The standard guest had been completely transformed, It was now a beautiful sky blue, with a small white crib in the centre (which Eiri was hanging the mobile over). There was also a matching white changing table, wardrobe and even a rocking chair which was being occupied with several over stuffed toys.

"You…you did all this?" she asked shocked. An embarrassed looking Eiri answered "Well I did hire a decorator but I told her what I wanted".

"Oh oni-chan it's beautiful" Mika reached into her bag and brought out a small folded blanket. She handed it to Eiri once he'd climbed down the ladder.

"What's this?" he asked eyeing it suspiciously

"It's a nursing blanket, real silk Tohma had it made for our…" Mika stopped

"Mika I can't take it"

"No I want you to have it and after seeing this" she gestured to the room "I think you deserve it"

The moment was ruined by the sound of the phone from the next room. Eiri went and picked up the extension in his study

"What?" he barked into the mouth piece.

A nervous voice answered "Yuki-san? It's Nori Morioko. I just called to say I sent that letter to Shuichi's lawyer"

Realisation dawned on the writer "What?"

"Sole custody? Don't worry its been sent I'll give you heads up when I get a reply. Good day" click. The line went dead.

"Shit" Eiri whispered "Oh Shit!" he shouted.

"What?" cried Mika entering the room

"I have to go somewhere" said Eiri slamming the phone on his desk and with no further explanation grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Meanwhile Shuichi and Ryuichi sat having lunch in a low key but five star restaurant.

"I have some news" announced Ryuichi putting down his knife and fork and taking a sip of wine "I bought a house in Japan"

"Oh Ryu-kun that's wonderful"

"You should see it. Spacious big garden, and four bedrooms one for everyone"

"Everyone" questioned Shuichi

Ryuichi began counting on his fingers "One room for us, one for Ronin, one for Sally and one for Noodle" Ryu patted Shuichi's bump. for some reason he had taken to calling the unborn baby Noodle.

"Ryu, that's…"

Grabbing Shuichi's hand Ryuichi continued "I want us to move in together when I get joint custody I want us to be a family. All of us"

"Ryuichi that's so sweet but I can't. It's just too soon"

"Oh Ok" said Ryuichi bluntly dropping his boyfriends hand "But y'know you and Yuki moved in together after only a couple of weeks"

"Yeah and that was a huge mistake. Ryu I need to learn to be on my own."

"Think of what I'm offering you. A home. A Family. Security. Love."

Before Shuichi could answer a waiter interrupted. "Shindou-san a phone call for you". Grateful for any excuse to leave the table Shuichi followed the waiter to the private phone booth in the lobby.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi? It's your lawyer"

"I have a lawyer?"

"Well Bad Lucks lawyer"

"Bad luck has a lawyer?"

After an irritated sigh Shuichi listened to what the man had to say.

Ten minutes later Shuichi sat on the polished lobby floor the mans words running through his head. 'Sole custody'…'no visitation rights'…How could he...

His cell phone rang. An old Nittle Grasper song which couldn't have been more inappropriate for the moment. Shuichi didn't even need to look at the display to know who it was.

"Shuichi. Its me look a lawyer gonna call you but ignore everything he says OK"

"Already called." Shuichi said in an emotionless voice

"What? Shit. Shuichi I was just trying to..."

"What? Take my baby away from me!" his voice cracked "How could you? After everything you did I was still willing to give you your rights. Well you can forget that"

"Huh?"

"On second thoughts I don't want you adopting my baby"

"Shuichi don't do this I'm warning you" the phone went dead. Shuichi stood up and gasped as a sharp pain ran from his stomach through the rest of his body. Leaning against the wall another r came a few minutes later.

"No" he cried knowing what it was but not wanting to believe "It's too soon" he cried as he collapsed onto the floor.

sorry for all of you who wanted a boy but I can really see them having a daughter I don't now why.

AR: A million sorry's for the long absence. Hope you haven't forgotten me. I was really ill (going through a bad patch) then I went to visit my aunt in London (I got hit on by a load of rich guy's which was good). But I'm back and I will finish this story. I hope it hasn't got too unbelievable I wanted to write a pregnancy story with a difference. Anways I've been in and around the site and it would be really nice to meet people 

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five….Mockingbird don't sing

AR: Once again thank you for all the great reviews! This is the last part sort of. What I mean by sort of is that there will be one more part after this but that will be the epilogue. So this is the grand finale if you like.

Ryuichi Sakuma sat in the uncomfortable standardised orange plastic hospital chair doing something he had never done before. He was praying.

Now in all of Ryuichi's 45 years he had never prayed. Ever. Not when he spent his childhood in a home. Not when he was in and out of rehab for several years. Not even when things started to fall apart between him and Ai. No Ryuichi never believed that some divine intervention would come along and save him. If there was one thing his life had taught was that whatever you wanted you had to fight for it.

But now for the first time in his life Ryuichi was praying. Praying for Shuichi.

'_Please God, Buddha or whoever's there. Don't let Shuichi's baby die. I don't care if I don't get to be with him just don't let the baby die please'_

When Ryuichi opened eyes he saw that he was still alone in a hospital hallway. He had tried to get one of the nurses to talk but they wouldn't give him any specifics because he wasn't a family member or a parent.

He was just left outside waiting. Waiting and…praying.

Eiri Yuki sat alone in his sitting room surrounded by darkness. The only source of light was from the end of what could have been his ninth or tenth cigarette.

After throwing Mika out and ignoring all of Tohma's phone calls Eiri was and would probably always be. Alone.

He took a last drag from the cigarette and then carefully ground it into the crystal ash tray which sat on the coffee table. He was just reaching for the packet to light another when the phone rang.

Eyes narrowing Eiri grabbed the extension from where it was resting on the arm of sofa and examined the Caller ID. He was very surprised when it came up as 'Unknown'.

Curiosity got the better and he pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Yuki-san? Its Ryuichi"

Eiri's eyes turned into slits.

"What the hell do you want?!"

He heard a sigh from Ryuichi. "It's Shuichi"

Eiri sat up. Alert. "What is it? What's happened?"

On the other end of the phone Eiri heard the man give a deep and painful sounding sigh.

"He collapsed…in the restaurant. So I took him to the hospital. His blood pressure through the roof if they don't do something soon he could…….."

Another tear wrenched sigh.

"The babies' heart beat is weakening as well and if they don't get the baby out soon she'll die…."

Without for him to finish Eiri dropped the phone without hanging up and grabbed his coat of a nearby chair and stomped out his apartment.

As Eiri walked down the seemingly non ending translucent white corridor toward Shuichi's room he tried very hard not to let his emotions over run him.

As soon as he'd arrived at the hospital he'd been greeted by Dr Yeisha. She'd informed of the current situation.

It had gotten worse. Shuichi had now developed a fever and was refusing to let the Dr's work on him before they got the baby out. Eiri let out a sad smile at that. 'Just like the brat. Never puts his own welfare first'.

He was in front of Shuichi's door now. He stood for a moment taking a deep breaths trying to calm himself. He knew if he didn't he would either cry, vomit, scream or all of the above.

He had to be strong. For once.

With one last shuddering breath he stepped inside.

Shuichi lay on a bed tied to several monitors. He was lying perfectly still watching the monitor to his left, which beeped intermittingly. Eiri had an awful feeling that the machine monitored the baby's heartbeat.

As he got closer he saw how bad Shuichi looked. His eyes were glassy; he was sweating and he a sad look on his face.

It was more than sad. Eiri had never seen that look before. It was a look of hopelessness and helplessness and guilt.

"What the hell are you doing here" Shuichi whispered. Not angrily but weakly.

"I…." began Eiri. But what could he say? He didn't deserve Shuichi's understanding or compassion. He didn't deserve the baby. In just universe he would be the one lying on that bed having his heart slowly ripped out as Shuichi was.

Their eyes met. Both helpless, both on the verge of tears.

"Shuichi I'm sorry. So sorry, can you forgive me"

"It doesn't matter does it?" was Shuichi's reply. "It's not about us anymore"

Eiri looked confused as Shuichi kept talking.

"I realized that a long time ago. See the truth of it Yuki is I would have gone back to you. I was going to the minute I put the phone down after talking to that reporter I had forgiven you. But then I realised staying with you….what was I sentencing our child too? Your coldness? Your cruelty? I couldn't do that not to my baby. I couldn't be that selfish."

"I can be better." Eiri bit back. He could. Couldn't he?

Shuichi turned to him and half smiled. "I know you can. I've always know" he then grabbed Eiri's hand with his sweaty fingers.

"Eiri listen to me" His eye's burned with intensity "The baby is what's important. You have to make them understand."

Eiri breathed in so deep it hurt. He ached so much. He wanted to hold Shuichi, to kiss his forehead and wipe his tears away. But Shuichi didn't need that now. His words rang through Eiri's head 'not about us anymore…'

Eiri could do nothing but hold a Shuichi's hand. Because in that small hospital room surrounded by beeping machines. Eiri knew what Shuichi wanted.

_One day later…_

Mika Seguachi sat in a hospital arm chair. Holding her one day old niece. She had been there now several hours. After Eiri had called her then promptly disappeared.

She watched as the little girl in arms slept. She was perfect. Button nose, little starfish hands and a mess of curly soft red hair. She was small, very small even for a new born but by some God given miracle she was strong. She had survived even if her life giver had not.

Mika just sat. Trying to forget everything. Her brother's face as he fled the hospital, Ryuichi's sobs in the waiting area and finally Mrs Shindou's pain filled accusing voice when Tohma told her the news over the phone.

Behind her, the door to the small room creaked open and in stepped Tohma. His face as void of emotion as ever.

"Ryuichi's left" he stated simply. Avoiding Mika's penetrating glance. "He wanted to go see his children".

Mika nodded and turned her attention back to the small bundle in her arms. Without looking up she spoke quietly "The Dr says she can go home soon".

Understanding the request behind the statement the all powerful Shacho shook his head.

"Mika we can't…"

"Why not?" Mika interrupted trying desperately not to shout "Eiri's gone Tohma what if he doesn't come back?"

Tohma's eyes softened as he lent down to be on eye level with his wife "Mika darling" he whispered "She won't replace the one we lost"

"I know that! I wasn't thinking about it. I'm thinking about a little girl who doesn't have a place in the world at the moment."

At that moment small blue eyes opened. The little let out a small cry. As if alerting them to something. The hospital room door opened and a nurse tuck her head in.

"Mr Yuki's back" was all she said and closed the door again. Mika looked at each other shock evident on their face's as the little girl gurgled in Mika's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Lawfully: Epilogue

AR: Two chapters in one day woot! I would actually like to explain about my writing. Usually I due like to be more descriptive and concentrate on characters emotions a bit more but seeing as this story was all about the drama it was pretty fast paced. In the future I will hopefully try to get some kind of balance ;)

Fifth teen year old Sakura Shindou opened the large rusty gate of the oh-so-familiar place. The ancient gate closed with a thud causing little flakes of rust to peel off and float to the ground.

Sakura wiped her hand of the little brown shards and swapped the small bouquet of white roses she was carrying from right to the left. She then cut across the grass, avoiding many grave stones, to her destination.

And there it was in the far left hand corner of the cemetery shaded under a small tree. Her biological father's grave.

As she always did Sakura went down on her knees in front of the headstone and arranged the flowers in a way she hoped would please her father. After doing this she tentatively reached her hand traced the letters of the name carved into the stone.

S-H-U-I-C-H-I S-H-I-N-D-O-U

All her life Sakura had been coming to this sacred place with an assortment of relatives and family friends. But just recently she'd started coming on her own. She had chosen today specifically to visit. June 16th. Her fifth tenth birthday. This man's death day.

Sakura had truanted from school to be here. All her friends would think she had taken the day off to celebrate her birthday. Sakura smirked; they'd think her seriously weird if they knew she was spending her birthday in a grave yard.

Running her eyes over the stone again Sakura thought of the years she had spent battling the feelings guilt she harboured. It always weird for her knowing this man whom she'd never met had actually died for her. He'd given up his life so she could have hers.

It had been so hard for her to come to terms with this. She'd always dreaded her birthday

Sakura had tried many things to ease her guilt from making sure she did well at school and was respectful to her dad and aunt and uncle, so her father could see that she wasn't ungrateful and wasn't wasting her life. She'd even tried composing a letter to her dead father but had felt utterly ridiculous writing to a lump of stone.

Her birthday had always ended in tears until last year when her dad sat her down and told her the whole story of her birth. And then he said 'So you see Saki you mustn't feel guilty. You must always remember your father of course. But also remember that I knew him better than most and I know how much he loved and wanted to you'. This made Sakura feel a whole lot better and even though her and her dad had never been a very touchy feely family she had given him a big hug then and there. She'd even knocked his glasses off!

It also pleased Sakura to know that her dead father had named her. Apparently it was one of the last things he'd whispered to her dad before he passed away.

"Thought you'd be here" said a voice behind her. Sakura turned to see her dad standing at the foot of the grave. Before she could explain her dad continued.

"You should have been home an hour ago! Your aunt and uncle are going crazy" Eiri pushed up his glasses and examined his daughter. "Are you ok Saki?"

"Yeah" Sakura sighed brushing the dirt of her school skirt "It's just…Dad is it weird I miss him? I mean I've never even met him. When you and Uncle Hiro talk about him I just feel so…" Sakura couldn't stop the tears trailing down her cheeks.

Eiri stood in front of his daughter and pushed her short stylish red hair (which he refused to let her dye) out of her face. "Of course its ok to miss him. It's more than ok it's good. I just wish you would talk to me" he stroked her face "then we can miss him together". Giving his daughter a short swift hug and turned her in the direction of the cemetery gates. "Come on lets go home. Someone's got a pile of presents waiting for them"

As they walked Sakura suddenly "Hey dad did you get me that diamond bracelet I wanted?" she smirked.

"Don't push it kiddo" was the curt reply.

the end


End file.
